Recently, there is known a stator-vane structure applied to a turbo fan engine. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a stator-vane structure including a plurality of stator vanes fixed to a case of a turbo fan engine and disposed to be separated from each other. The stator-vane structure is used to straighten a flow of a gas bypassing a core engine.